One night stand
by jeje100607
Summary: Jaejoong seorang pria polos terjebak cinta satu malam dengan pria dewasa bernama Jung yunho. tapi bagaimana masalah datang pada keduanya yang tidak saling mengenal itu? apakah akan berakhir bahagia untuk mereka? terlebih ada orang lain diantara mereka. Yunjae Love Story. Threeshoot. Part TWO UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**One night stand**

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** NC 17

**Cast:** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and other

**Lenght:** threeshot

**Disclamer :** ff ini milikku, terinspirasi dari sebuah komik YAOI tapi dengan jalan cerita yang jauh berbeda.

**Warning : Typo (s), Boys love, hampir sama dengan ONS-ONS lainnya, OOC**

**Part One~**

"_Ahjumma_..harga apel ini berapa?" Tanya seorang namja cantik pada sang penjual buah yang ia temui di pasar. Seorang wanita bertubuh kurus keluar dari dalam toko.

"Harganya 2500 won sekilo" Kata wanita itu, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

**Srett**

"**Ah**" Saat sedang berfikir akan membeli atau tidak, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada seseorang yang menarik tasnya. Orang itu berlari cepat.

"YAK! Aku pinjam ini" Jaejoong mengambil 3 buah jeruk yang ada di dekatnya, lalu berlari mengejar orang tadi, tanpa mempedulikan si penjual yang berteriak.

**"HEI TUNGGUUU.."**

**Bruk!**

1 jeruk meleset saat di lempar olehnya.

"**YAK!**" Pria bernama Jaejoong itu terus berlari, jarak ia dan pencopet itu tak terlalu jauh tapi karena kakinya yang tak panjang menyebabkan ia tertinggal.

**BRUK!**

Senjata berupa jeruk itu berkurang lagi 1. Jaejoong berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya. 2 jeruk tidak tepat sasaran. Kini ia dan pencopet itu terhalang jalanan yang cukup ramai.

**"HEIII!"**

**Prak!**

"Eh" Jaejoong terkejut di tempatnya, ketika jeruk yang ia lempar mendarat di sebuah kaca mobil yang lewat. Mobil itu langsung menepi.

_'Ga-gawat' _Ia berbalik dan berniat kabur tapi ia kalah cepat.

"Hei kau.."

Jaejoong memejamkan mata dan terus memanjatkan do'a berharap bahwa ia tak lebih sial dari tadi.

"Hei aku bicara padamu" Pria yang Jaejoong duga sebagai pengemudi mobil tadi, sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Tak ada yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan selain tersenyum yang membuat wajahnya aneh.

"He-he.._mianhae_. Ta-tadi aku tak bermaksud" Kata Jaejoong gugup.

Pria tadi menghela nafas, "Kau tahu? Jeruk mu itu mendarat tepat di kaca depan wajah bos ku"

Jaejoong membungkuk beberapa kali "_Mianhae.._"

Ponsel pria itu berdering dan Jaejoong merasa terselamatkan dengan itu.

"Ah, ne. Baik Tuan" Setelah berkata itu, ia mengembalikan ponselnya kedalam saku jas miliknya. Ia menatap Jaejoong lama sebelum bicara lagi.

"Kali ini kau selamat, tapi kalau tidak.." Pria itu menempelkan telunjuknya pada kening Jaejoong. "Aku akan menembakmu" Lanjutnya lagi. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tersenyum.

Ah~ ternyata hari ini ia tidak sepenuhnya sial, tidak seperti tadi.

'_Aish, tasku'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadi kenapa kau melarangku, Tuan? Anak itu harus di beri pelajaran" Kata pria yang tadi. Ia kini sedang menyetir mobil bersama seorang pria lain di sampingnya.

"Sudahlah, Park Yoochun. Tidak usah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Kita tinggal pergi ketempat pencucian mobil dan membersihkan cairan jeruk tadi" Kata pria yang di panggil tuan oleh Yoochun. Yoochun menghela nafas.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan sikap yang akan kau ambil tentang perjodohan itu?" Tanya Yoochun. Pria bernama Yunho itu tidak menoleh atau berkata apapun, tetap sibuk dengan tab yang ada di tangannya, mengecek email dari klien.

"Entahlah, Karam anak yang baik" Hanya itu respon yang Yunho berikan. Yoochun tidak bertanya lagi, ia tahu sahabat sekaligus bosnya itu sedang bimbang.

Seminggu yang lalu orang tua Yunho mengatakan akan menjodohkan anaknya itu dengan anak sahabat mereka yang sudah Yunho kenal sejak kecil. Yunho tidak terkejut saat itu karena ia sudah mendengar secara tidak langsung dari Karam yang mengatakan dengan riang kepadanya. Tapi ia semakin bingung, apa ia harus menerima perjodohan ini? Yunho sudah menganggap Karam sebagai adiknya sendiri karena ia anak tunggal.

"Iya, tapi kau 'kan tidak mencintainya" Sambung Yoochun. Ia menoleh dan melihat Yunho sedang melamun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong duduk di kursi belajar yang ada dikamarnya, sibuk menulis rincian pengeluaran pada bulan ini. Ia menghitung secara detail kemana saja uang hasil kerja kerasnya mengalir. Jaejoong adalah anak yatim piatu sejak berusia 5 tahun, tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan selama 10 tahun dan memutuskan untuk mandiri sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Ia keluar dari panti asuhan yang menjadi rumahnya selama bertahun-tahun, melawan larangan dari orang yang sudah ia anggap ibu kandungnya sendiri karena tekat yang sudah bulat di dalam dirinya.

"Untung saja uang yang ada didalam tas itu tidak seberapa, jadi kerugiannya tidak terlalu terlihat. Huh awas saja kalau bertemu dengan pencopet brengsek itu, akan aku kuliti dia sampai hancur" Kata Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

"Joongie..." Panggil seseorang dari luar kamar bersama dengan bunyi berisik.

**BRAK BRUK**

"Yah Kim Junsu! Bisakah kau diam?" Teriak Jaejoong dari dalam, lalu orang yang ia panggil Junsu itu memunculkan kepalanya lewat pintu.

"Joongie, apa kau tidak suka lagi pada musim gugur? Kenapa berdiam diri di kamar?" Tanya Junsu yang sudah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam kamar Jaejoong. Jaejoong tampak tak peduli dengan kehadiran sahabatnya itu dan tetap melanjutkan menulis.

"Kau sedang apa?" Junsu melihat apa yang sedang Jaejoong tulis meskipun ia tidak mengerti. Jaejoong menggeram.

"Lihat, keuanganku sedang menurun dalam bulan ini. Aku rasa, aku harus mencari pekerjaan sambilan lagi" Kata Jaejoong frustasi. Junsu mengambil buku Jaejoong lalu membacanya, banyak angka dengan tanda minus (-) di depannya. Seolah mengerti ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"sini" Jaejoong mengambil bukunya dari tangan Junsu.

"Bekerja di toko kue tidak cukup?" Tanya Junsu yang mengetahui pekerjaan Jaejoong selama ini. Mereka sudah bersahabat selama 2 tahun ini dan Jaejoong bekerja di toko kue milik ibu Junsu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa lagi aku harus membayar sewa rumah dan makan sehari-hari, tidak mungkin gajiku cukup" Kata Jaejoong dengan lemas. Junsu berfikir, apa ia masih punya pekerjaan untuk Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa menari?" Tanya Junsu tanpa sebab. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan sahabatnya itu.

"menari seperti apa dulu"

"Kalau mau, kau bisa ikut denganku besok malam ke club langgananku" Kata Junsu sambil tersenyum sok misterius. Jaejoong menatap curiga pada Junsu, berharap tidak tertimpa sial lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bersulang..."

Bersamaan dengan itu suara dentingan gelas yang beradu terdengar walau masih kalah dengan suara musik di club itu. Di sebuah meja yang di pesan khusus untuk sebuah acara, duduk di sekelilingnya beberapa orang berkemeja mahal. Mereka semua merayakan keberhasilan perusahaan yang berhasil mendapatkan tender besar.

"Semua ini berkat kharisma yang di miliki oleh atasan tercinta kita, Jung Yunho" Kata salah satu dari mereka dengan riang, mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada sosok Yunho yang duduk di pojok. Mereka semua tepuk tangan dengan meriah.

"Kalian bersenang-senanglah, semuanya aku yang bayar" Kata Yunho dengan santainya, di sertai oleh suara kegirangan para karyawannya.

"**yey!"**

Dalam sekejap semua orang yang tadinya berkumpul di dekat Yunho menjauh, menikmati semua yang ada di club ini. Sedang Yunho memilih untuk menyendiri, menyesap wine yang di pesankan khusus untuknya. Ia sedang tidak ingin tenggelam dalam euphoria yang tercipta. Otaknya masih sibuk mencerna apa yang sudah dikatakan ibunya kemarin. Tentu saja tentang perjodohannya dengan Karam.

Jung eun bi ibu kandung Yunho, selalu bicara semua kebaikan yang Karam punya mulai dari sifat hingga sikap, padahal Yunho jauh lebih mengetahuinya. Mereka tumbuh bersama dan hampir separuh hidup Yunho ada Karam yang mengisi hari-harinya. Yunho yang merupakan anak tunggal keluarga Jung, bermain dengan tetangganya yang bermarga Han, seorang anak yang berbeda 4 tahun dengannya. Karam adalah seorang pria yang cukup manja di usianya yang menginjak 23 tahun dan Yunho sangat memahami itu. Karam merupakan anak lelaki satu-satunya dari keluarga Han dan tentunya orang tuanya sangat memprioritaskan dirinya di banding kedua kakak perempuannya.

Karam memang pria yang baik dan cocok untuk Yunho yang juga Pria baik, tapi ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran Yunho. Ia tidak rela menjadikan Karam sebagai pasangan hidupnya, entahlah ia juga tidak mengerti.

_Huuuuu huuuu hhuuu_

Yunho melihat kearah depan, ketempat banyak orang berkumpul sambil bersorak. Entah apa yang mereka lihat dan sepertinya itu seru. Yunho berdiri untuk melihat pertunjukan yang di adakan oleh pengelola club.

**hyeolgwaneul tago heureuneun su eok gae ui na ui****Crystal  
Machimnae shijakdwaen byeonshin ui kkeuteun na  
igeotdo sarangeun anilkka? Oh~**

**Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo  
He eo nal su eobseo I got you~ under my skin  
Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo  
Neon naui no ye I got you~ under my skin**

Yunho terdiam. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa melihat seseorang tengah menari diatas panggung. Mata orang itu terpejam, merasakan tiap gerakan yang ia lakukan. Yunho cukup terpana dengan tarian yang sederhana namun tampak elegan, ditambah dengan wajah yang dimiliki orang itu. Yunho belum pernah melihat sesuatu seindah ini.

Di atas panggung, seseorang menari dengan sebuah tiang yang ada di sana. Menggesekkan tubuhnya sambil sedikit melilit, membuat gerakan yang bisa berakibat orang yang melihatnya gemetar. Dan begitu pun dengan Yunho.

_Beberapa jam yang lalu.._

"Sepertinya aku sudah tak butuh uang, Su-ie" Kata Jaejoong seraya berbalik, sebelum melangkah Junsu sudah terlebih dulu memegang kerah kemejanya.

"Kau tidak boleh menarik ucapanmu kembali" Kata Junsu tegas. Jaejoong memasang wajah melas yang ia bisa, tapi tak terpengaruh pada Junsu.

"Katamu kau akan bekerja sampingan lagi karena gajimu di toko tidak cukup. Nah disini tempatnya" Kata Junsu.

"Iya, tapi bukan di club. Kau tahu, itu tempat orang dewasa sedangkan aku masih kecil, tak seharusnya aku disana" Kata Jaejoong berlebihan. Junsu hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Memang, usia kita baru 17 tahun. Tapi ini bukan club seperti yang kau bayangkan, kau hanya menari dengan 'sedikit' sensual dan bukan erotis" Jawab Junsu.

Jaejoong tak punya pilihan. Dimana ia kerja sambilan dengan bayaran 200ribu won dalam semalam? Rasanya tak masuk akal. Yah pasti ada apa-apanya.

Dan ketakutan Jaejoong pun terbukti, ia kini harus menahan malu bergerak dengan gerakan yang seumur hidup baru ia lakukan dan di tonton banyak orang.

_'Aku akan membunuhmu nanti, Junsu'_ Geram Jaejoong dalam hati.

Kembali pada Yunho yang masih terpaku di tempatnya, menatap lurus kearah Jaejoong yang masih menari. Semua orang berteriak histeris seraya jenis tarian Jaejoong yang semakin meningkat. Sepertinya Yunho menyukai orang yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut, kegiatan di club semakin banyak, tapi tidak semeriah tadi. Yunho duduk di stool bar, meminum wine yang sudah ia pesan beberapa kali. Yunho ingin melupakan sejenak masalah perjodohan gila itu dengan mabuk.

**'Huks..huks'**

Pria tampan itu sudah menghabiskan 4 gelas wine, melewati batasan minum seorang Jung Yunho yang hanya 2 gelas. Yunho mempunyai sedikit masalah dengan lambungnya dan tak pernah kuat meminum minuman yang berkadar alkohol tinggi. Tapi tak apalah jika hanya sesekali.

"Jus jeruk satu!"

"Mwo?" Suara Bartender seolah tak percaya.

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Aku pesan jus jeruk satu!"

Percakapan antara Bartender dan seseorang yang duduk di samping Yunho membuat ketenangan pria tampan itu terganggu, ia menoleh secara perlahan lalu mata kecilnya sedikit terkejut.

"..Aku tak mau tau, pokoknya aku pesan jus jeruk!"

"Hei, disini club bukan kedai anak-anak..aku hanya memenuhi pesanan segala jenis minuman beralkohol. Bukan jus jeruk" Percakapan antara Bartender dan seseorang yang Yunho kenal terus berlanjut bahkan semakin sengit.

"Huh dasar..EH?!" Tiba-tiba orang itu merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh pinggangnya, ia pun menoleh cukup horor kearah samping.

**"YAK!"**

**PLUK**

Tubuh Yunho menubruk Jaejoong karena kesadarannya telah hilang. Jaejoong langsung panik dan agak kesusahan dengan tubuh orang yang tak dikenalnya itu cukup berat.

"Hei, _Ahjusiii_. Kau berat huwaaa" Stool bar yang Jaejoong duduki agak oleng karena itu, dengan segera ia menangkup tubuh Yunho.

"Hei, dia pingsan" Si Bartender itu ikut membantu Jaejoong walau itu tidak membantu.

**BRUK**

"Adududuh..." Keluh Jaejoong karena tubuhnya tertindih di lantai dengan tubuh Yunho di atasnya.

"Huweee..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRUK**

Jaejoong dan bartender itu memandang puas kearah Yunho yang sudah berhasil mereka jatuhkan keatas kasur. Mereka tak tau harus membawa pria yang tidak mereka kenal itu kemana, dan hanya hotel satu-satunya tempat yang terpikir oleh mereka.

"Sudah ya aku kembali ke club dulu" Kata Bartender bernama Eunhyuk itu, tapi tangan Jaejoong mencegahnya.

"Tunggu! Lalu bagaimana dengan pria ini?"

"Biarkan saja dia, toh tadi kamar hotel ini sudah dibayar dengan uangnya" Kata Eunhyuk. Tadi mereka mencari uang di dalam dompet Yunho untuk membayar kamar hotel itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk, Eunhyuk lalu melangkah pergi setelah Jaejoong melepaskannya. Jaejoong juga berniat pergi seperti Eunhyuk tapi sesuatu mencekal tangannya.

"E-eh"

Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang, lalu terkejut karena seseorang yang tadinya tak sadarkan diri itu kini memegang pergelangan tangannya, membuka matanya sedikit, Jaejoong merasa melihat hantu karena penampilan Yunho yang cukup berantakkan.

"Kau...temani aku _huks_ malam ini" Setelah kalimat terakhir usai, Jaejoong tertarik ke depan dan jatuh terlungkup keatas kasur. Ia sangat shock dengan hal tiba-tiba itu. Ia ingin bangun tapi tak bisa karena tubuh Yunho sedikit menindihnya.

"Tu-tunggu eungh.." Protes Jaejoong terputus karena Yunho sudah mengemut telinganya.

"Akh..ja-jang uugh" Meski tubuh Jaejoong masih terlungkup tapi tangan Yunho bisa mengelus nipplenya membuat ia tak henti mendesah.

"Kau..cantik" Dengan mudah Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong. Duduk diatas tubuh pria yang sudah pasrah dibawahnya. Jaejoong sebenarnya ingin memberontak tapi tubuh Yunho menduduki kedua kakinya.

Yunho membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Jaejoong hingga pakaian Jaejoong terbuka, menampilkan kulit putih yang pernah dibayangkan Yunho.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pejaman matanya, tak ingin melihat apa yang pria itu lakukan padanya. Jaejoong ingin mencoba kabur tapi kepolosan yang dia punya menghancurkan segalanya. Jaejoong hanya pria berusia 17 tahun, melakukan semua pekerjaan untuk mendapatkan uang, tapi ia tetap menjaga tubuhnya yang tidak akan ia jual untuk memenuhi kebutuhan materinya, tapi sekarang..apakah ia akan membiarkan orang yang tidak ia kenal menguasainya?

"Lepaskan!" Jaejoong memberontak, ia memaksa bangun lalu menyingkirkan Yunho. Yunho yang mengetahui itu langsung memeluk Jaejoong, membuat pergerakan Jaejoong terhenti, meski dalam keadaan mabuk tetap saja Yunho bisa menahan Jaejoong. Sulit atau tidak, ia harus mendapatkan Jaejoong malam ini.

"A-aku mohon, bantu aku melupakan masalahku..aku...mohon" Bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Ia jadi merasa iba dengan orang yang tengah memeluknya ini.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, sebelum Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho lebih erat. Itu adalah lampu hijau untuk Yunho. Tanpa membuang waktu, Yunho langsung mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga berbaring. Ia merundukkan tubuhnya hingga berjarak beberapa centi dari tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong membuka kancing kemeja Yunho dengan perlahan, sambil memperhatikan wajah Yunho yang cukup dekat dengannya. Mata Yunho terpejam, karena memang ia masih mabuk.

Ketika bibir Yunho menubruk bibir Jaejoong, menyesapnya dan memasuki mulut Jaejoong, melilit lidah mereka, Jaejoong tahu sebentar lagi bibir itu akan bergulir kesetiap jengkal tubuhnya. Selama ini Jaejoong tak pernah merasakan apa yang orang sebut berciuman, dan dari pengalaman yang akan ia dapat malam ini, ia akan menjadi pria dewasa, tapi jangan lupakan tentang kepolosannya.

Bahkan tadi ia berhasil di tipu Junsu yang langsung kabur setelah menjerumuskannya kedalam club itu. Niat untuk membunuh Junsu berkali-kali semakin besar setelah ini. Jaejoong bersumpah untuk itu.

_"Ough.."_ Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Yunho mengemut salah satu nipplenya. Yunho memutar benda kecil dalam mulutnya itu hingga desahan keluar dari bibir Jaejoong.

Bibir Yunho terus bergerilya menuju bawah tubuh Jaejoong, menyesap kulit lembut pria itu. Kulit Jaejoong terasa asin di mulutnya, tapi itu yang membuat Yunho semakin bersemangat.

_"Akh..ahh..akh..."_ Mata Jaejoong semakin terpejam kala merasakan mulut hangat Yunho melingkupi kemaluannya. Dengan sangat ahli Yunho mengemut benda itu membuat Jaejoong mendesah berulang kali di ikuti dengan geliat tubuhnya.

Tentu saja Jaejoong terus mendesah, karena baru kali ini ada orang yang mengemut kemaluannya seperti sekarang dan itu sangat nikmat.

Setelah Jaejoong klimaks di mulutnya, Yunho membuka celana jeans yang ia pakai. Membebaskan satu benda di bawah tubuhnya itu. Yunho berdiri dengan lututnya, memegang kaki Jaejoong lalu melebarkannya. Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, lalu terbuka sempurna setelah melihat benda yang sudah mengacung di depannya.

Yunho mengurut kemaluannya, lalu mengarahkan benda itu kearah lubang Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong mencegahnya.

"Tunggu!"

Yunho menatap sayu pada Jaejoong.

"Pe-pelan-pelan _Ahjussi_" Katanya. Jaejoong menyanggah tubuhnya dengan kedua siku tangannya, memperhatikan detik-detik majunya benda kebanggaan Yunho itu.

"Uukh sa..saakiit.."

Bayangkan, lubang kecil Jaejoong terpaksa harus menelan ujung kemaluan Yunho yang cukup besar. Jaejoong menahan rasa sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan itu.

Klop..

Kemaluan Yunho masuk dengan sempurna kedalam lubang sempit milik Jaejoong. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong, menjilat airmata yang menetes di pipi Jaejoong, lalu mengecup seluruh wajah Jaejoong, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang Jaejoong rasakan. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin bergerak.." Kata Yunho lembut. Jaejoong mengangguk cukup berat.

"_Eumh ahh ahh ohh_" Jaejoong mendesah-desah kala Yunho menggerakkan pinggangnya, kemaluan Yunho hanya bergerak sedikit di dalam Jaejoong karena terlalu sempit.

"_Eungh..akhh..akhh_" Yunho merasakan nikmat yang teramat sangat pada kemaluannya, terjebak di dalam lubang ketat milik Jaejoong. Ia memeluk Jaejoong, mengecupi lehernya sambil terus bergerak. Jaejoong mencengkram bahu Yunho untuk menahan sakit juga nikmat yang bercampur di dalam tubuhnya.

Cukup lama Yunho bergerak dan Jaejoong mendesah, Yunho mulai bergerak lebih cepat di ikuti dengan erangan pria itu, tanda bahwa ia mencapai klimaks.

Jaejoong merasakan lubangnya penuh. Yunho sudah berhenti bergerak meski masih di posisi semula, sedang Jaejoong ikut terdiam. Ia sudah klimaks beberapa kali tadi. Tubuh keduanya sangat lengket.

Jaejoong mendengar dengkuran halus dari Yunho menandakan pria itu sudah tertidur. Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho kesamping, membuat kemaluan Yunho terlepas dari lubangnya. Jaejoong melihat ada cairan putih yang mengalir dari dalam lubangnya. Segera ia menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

Yunho berbalik membelakangi Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong hanya melihat punggungnya. Jaejoong termenung. Pria di depannya itu tidak ia kenal siapa namanya dan mungkin pria itu juga, tapi ia baru saja melewatkan satu kegiatan panas dengan pria itu. Wajah Jaejoong memerah mengingatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kicau burung bersahutan di pagi hari, sinar matahari masuk dari sela-sela jendela yang tertutup, langsung menerpa wajah seseorang yang masih tertidur diatas ranjang. Matanya mengerut akibat sinar matahari yang tepat menyorot kearahnya, memaksanya untuk bangun. Pusing yang pertama kali ia rasakan setelah membuka mata, bangun dengan sikunya, mengusap wajahnya yang tampak kaku. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar, merasa asing dengan tempatnya sekarang. Ini bukan kamar apartemennya, bukan juga kamar sahabatnya, lalu ia dimana?

Pria yang ternyata Yunho itu menebak kalau ia berada di sebuah kamar yang belum pernah ia tempati sebelumnya. Mendudukkan tubuhnya, memegangi kepalanya yang sakit lalu ia sadar kalau sekarang ia juga tidak memakai baju. Loh baju? Yunho terbelalak, melihat bajunya yang berceceran dimana-mana. Lalu kenapa ia tidak memakai baju? Yunho menyingkap selimut yang menutupi bagian bawahnya, lalu menghela nafas berat. Apa ia baru saja bercinta dengan seseorang?

**"MWO?"** Yunho cukup lamban untuk sadar sepenuhnya. Ia baru saja tidur dengan seseorang?

"Aish" Yunho memejamkan matanya, kepalanya sakit sekali. Ia melihat sekitar dan tak menemukan siapapun disana, termasuk orang yang di sinyalir tidur dengannya.

"Bodoh! Jangan-jangan aku tidur dengan pelacur dan aku tertular penyakit kotornya?" Kata Yunho berasumsi sendiri. Berulang kali ia memaki dirinya. Ketika ia sedang bingung, ponsel di saku celananya yang tergeletak di lantai berbunyi. Yunho segera mengambilnya. Terdapat nama Karam disana.

"_Hyung_..kau dimana? Apa kau lupa kalau kau berjanji akan menemaniku mencari baju?" Cerocos Karam setelah Yunho menjawab teleponnya. Yunho menghela nafas.

"Dan lagi kata _Ahjumma_, semalam kau tak pulang. Kemana kau?" Tanya Karam lagi, ia memang cukup cerewet.

"Semalam aku mabuk dan menginap di hotel"

"...Aku akan segera ketempatmu, Karam" Kata Yunho lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan karam. Ia sangat pusing sekarang dan tak ada waktu untuk menanggapi ocehan karam.

Ia sedang mengingat-ingat dengan siapa ia tidur.

"Akh, siapa dia? Wanita mana yang aku tiduri?" Tanya Yunho frustasi. Tampaknya ia lupa dengan siapa ia bercinta.

**TBC**

Gimana? Ada yang suka ceritanya? Ff ini cuma 3 chapter kok, buat selingan aja. Hehe. Aku lagi gak mood sama 2 ff ku yang lain, jadi maaf kalau aku buat ff baru lagi, tapi ini akan tamat dengan cepat kok ^^

Tergantung review sih. Hehe.

Makanya jangan lupa kasih aku review ne ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**One night stand**

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** NC 17

**Cast:** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and other

**Lenght:** Threeshoot

**Part Two~**

"tiramisu satu" Kata seorang pembeli yang baru datang. Jaejoong mengambilkan pesanan wanita itu dengan cekatan, setelah mengatakan terima kasih datang lagi pembeli yang lain. Hari ini toko tempatnya bekerja sedang banyak pembeli, ia cukup senang karena itu akan menambah uang bonus untuknya.

**Brak..**

"Joongie"

Jaejoong menoleh ketika namanya di panggil. Seorang wanita tengah baya keluar dari dapur, lengkap dengan celemek bermotif bunga.

"Kau tidak usah lembur hari ini, nanti Junsu yang akan menggantikanmu" Kata wanita yang merupakan ibu kandung Junsu. Jaejoong melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Baiklah, _Ahjumma_" Kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, tak berapa menit kemudian Junsu datang, tersenyum cerah seperti biasa.

"Joongie, kau cerah sekali hari ini" Kata Junsu dengan wajah tak berdosanya. Jaejoong hanya terdiam, pura-pura sibuk membersihkan meja. Junsu mengikuti Jaejoong yang pindah dari satu meja ke meja yang lainnya.

"Hei, bagaimana pekerjaan sampingan mu kemarin?" Tanya Junsu lagi, terus bertanya sampai Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau membuatku susah, su!" Kata Jaejoong agak membentak. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu menatap frustasi pada Junsu yang melihat padanya.

"Kenapa? Kau marah karena pekerjaan itu? Bukankah kau mendapat uang dari itu?" Kata Junsu tanpa jeda. Jaejoong menghela nafas, merasa percuma bicara pada Junsu.

Jaejoong kembali mengacuhkan Junsu. Ia pergi kebelakang untuk mengambil tasnya. Junsu hanya terdiam di tempatnya, berfikir kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Ku rasa, setelah menari otaknya menjadi agak goyah" Gumam Junsu tak peduli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karam duduk di depan Yunho sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada, menatap tajam kearah Yunho yang tampak tak peduli. Yunho bukannya tak peduli, tapi kepalanya masih sakit sejak bangun pagi tadi. Ia memang jarang mabuk.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku hanya terlambat beberapa jam" Kata Yunho memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Yunho merasa saat ini ia seperti seorang terdakwa yang siap di eksekusi.

"Kau tahu kan pertunangan kita-"

"Karam" Potong Yunho cepat.

"Aku belum sepakat! Tidak ada pertunangan atau apapun"

"Tapi _Ahjumma_ bilang kau setuju"

"Apa?" Bisik Yunho. Ia belum menyetujui tentang perjodohan itu, tapi kenapa ibunya bicara seperti itu?

"Memang kau tak ingin menikah denganku?" Tanya Karam dengan nada sedih. Ia sudah lama menyukai Yunho, dan tentang perjodohan ini pun ia merengek pada orang tuanya, yang pastinya akan mengabulkan permintaannya, apalagi keluarga Han dan keluarga Jung sudah mengenal cukup lama.

Yunho diam. Karam memang pria yang baik di luar sifat manjanya, tapi Yunho hanya menyukai Karam sebagai adik.

**Srak**

"Aku harus ke kantor" Kata Yunho, berdiri lalu meninggalkan Karam di restoran.

"Yak, Hyung!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong baru keluar dari toko, berjalan sambil mencari sesuatu pada tasnya, tak menyadari seseorang yang berjalan cepat kearahnya.

**BRUK**

**"Kya..."**

Jaejoong bertabrakkan dengan seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah restoran sambil berlari, menyebabkannya tak seimbang dan hampir jatuh kalau saja orang yang menabraknya tadi tidak menangkapnya.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata dua kali, mencoba fokus pada orang yang kini sedang menyanggah tubuhnya.

"_Mi-mianhae_" Kata orang itu, membantu Jaejoong berdiri lalu segera berlari.

Jaejoong melihat orang itu pergi menjauh hingga menghilang di balik truk. Jaejoong mencoba mengumpulkan ingatannya tentang semalam. Orang itu, orang yang menabraknya tadi adalah orang yang semalam sudah bercinta dengannya. Jaejoong ingat betul wajah itu, tapi tampaknya orang itu tak mengingatnya.

"Haa~"

Jaejoong melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan lemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho berhasil melarikan diri dari karam yang akan selalu memaksanya untuk menyetujui perjodohan itu. Bukan, Yunho bukannya ingin menentang orang tuanya tapi di usianya yang 27 tahun ia ingin memilih sendiri pasangan hidupnya tanpa ada campur tangan kedua orang tuanya.

Sekelebat wajah seseorang melintas di matanya, wajah itu begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, bibir itu begitu nyata terasa di bibirnya.

**Haa**

Seketika mata Yunho melebar kala seseorang berjalan melewati depan mobilnya yang masih diam di tempat. Yunho merasa sangat mengenal orang itu, tapi ia lupa mengingatnya dimana. Sepertinya ia harus pergi ke dokter atau paranormal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoochun berdiri di depan sofa sambil melipat tangannya di dada, melihat lurus kearah sahabat sekaligus tuannya itu.

"Kata yang lain semalam kau menghilang? Aku hampir gila mencarimu, kau juga tidak mengangkat ponselku" Kata Yoochun cepat, ada nada frustasi dalam suaranya. Tapi Yunho hanya balas menatapnya.

"Kau cerewet seperti _Omoni_!" Yunho mencebil.

"Tuan, Nyonya Jung juga mencarimu" Kata Yoochun tiba-tiba yang langsung duduk disamping Yunho.

"Katanya aku harus menjagamu agar tak kabur"

"Mwo? Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Entahlah, karena hari perjodohanmu sudah dekat, ia takut kau kabur" Jawab Yoochun. Yunho mengerang.

"Akhirnya kau menerima perjodohan itu?" Yunho menatap Yoochun tajam.

"Aku tidak..oh Tuhan, kenapa jadi begini?" Kata Yunho kesal.

"Kau harus membantuku" Kata Yunho lagi, memandang Yoochun penuh pengharapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoochun dan Yunho berada di club tempat yang Yunho datangi kemarin malam. Mereka melihat sekeliling mencari seseorang.

"Apa kau yakin orang yang tidur denganmu kemarin ada di sini?" Tanya Yoochun. Yunho sudah menceritakan tentang kejadian kemarin malam. Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo, Joongie. Cepatlah" Kata Junsu sambil terus menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Jaejoong. Jaejoong berulang kali meronta karena tidak mau ikut Junsu ke club semalam lagi.

"Tidak, Junsu! Kau menyulitkanku" Bantah Jaejoong sambil menarik tangannya kasar membuat Junsu agak tertarik kebelakang.

"Tapi kata pemilik club, para tamu ingin melihat pertunjukanmu seperti kemarin"

"_Pabo-ya_! Gara-gara itu aku harus tidur dengan pria yang tak aku kenal"

"Maksudmu?" Junsu memasang wajah bingung.

"Itu pertama untukku, aku sudah tak perjaka, huwee" Junsu hanya menatap biasa pada sahabatnya yang hampir menangis itu.

Junsu memegang pundak Jaejoong, "Kau ternyata laris juga" Kata Junsu dengan polosnya membuat Jaejoong hampir membunuh pria itu.

"Sudah aku mau pulang" Jaejoong berbalik, berniat meninggalkan Junsu.

"Kau tidak ingin mencari pria itu? Siapa tahu dia datang lagi"

"Apa?" Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik, melihat wajah Junsu yang penuh dengan gurat kebanggaan. Dan Jaejoong sekali lagi akan terjerat dalam kebohongan Junsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Are you A Good girl (good girl)**

**nonun naega gamdanghal su omnun girl**

**Are you A Good girl (good girl)**

**nonun nomu gamdanghagi bokchan girl**

Yunho menghindari meminum minuman beralkohol seperti kemarin. Ia masih penasaran siapa orang yang tidur dengannya. Ia memilih duduk di stool bar, melihat pada Yoochun yang menari di lantai dansa. Sesekali tersenyum ketika melihat tarian sahabatnya itu sangat lucu.

"Hei, kau yang kemarin itu 'kan?" Yunho menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pria yang memakai seragam Bartender.

Yunho terdiam, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa ia mengenal pria itu. Eunhyuk-si bartender itu menghentikan senyumnya.

"Ah kau melupakanku. Sepertinya mabukmu kemarin parah" Kata Enhyuk langsung terkekeh.

Tangan lincahnya sibuk melakukan mix pada minuman di depannya, terus bicara pada Yunho yang hanya diam.

"Kau hampir saja membunuh seorang anak kecil tak berdosa"

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu pria pemesan jus jeruk yang kau tindih itu, dia juga membantuku membawamu ke hotel. Ah, kau benar-benar pelupa" Kata Eunhyuk. Yunho merasa pria di depannya ini tahu siapa orang yang bercinta dengannya.

"Apa hanya kalian berdua? Maksudku-"

"Tentu saja, memang siapa yang peduli dengan pria mabuk?"

"Katakan padaku, siapa dia?" Tanya Yunho agak memaksa. Eunhyuk agak terkejut dengan itu.

"Dia-"

**Woo wooo**

Percakapan kedua orang itu berhenti ketika riuh sorak terdengar di depan panggung. Beberapa orang serius melihat pertunjukkan yang di selenggarakan oleh pihak club. Seseorang menari dengan gerakan nakal yang membuat pengunjung berseru senang. Orang itu memakai kemeja putih transparan, menari dengan tiang yang ada di atas panggung.

Yunho melihat orang itu, terpana oleh semua yang telah dilakukannya. Yunho merasa pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Rasa ingin selalu melihat kedepan, terfokus pada satu orang, dan lagi dadanya berdegup cepat lebih dari biasanya.

"Ah, itu dia orangnya" Kata Eunhyuk membuat Yunho menoleh. Eunhyuk menunjuk orang yang saat ini menari di atas panggung. Yunho cukup terperangah, jadi orang yang ada di depan itu adalah orang yang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya kemarin malam.

**Bruk**

"Tuan, dia pria yang menimpuk mobilmu dengan jeruk" Kata Yoochun yang tiba-tiba datang. Yunho melihat pada orang yang Yoochun tunjuk. Orang itu adalah orang yang sama seperti kata Eunhyuk. Yunho mengabaikan Yoochun lalu berjalan agak cepat kearah bawah panggung. Melihat dari dekat orang yang di carinya.

Jaejoong masih asik menari. Ia sudah tak peduli apapun, yang pasti ia perlu uang saat ini.

Dibelakang panggung, Junsu sedang melakukan transaksi dengan pemilik club.

"Ini untukmu, kau membantuku membawa dia"

"Ah, jangan sungkan. Ini tak seberapa" Kata Junsu sambil tersenyum. Ia menerima sejumlah uang untuk kesepakatan membawa Jaejoong ke club untuk menari seperti kemarin.

"Hehehehe"

Kembali pada Jaejoong yang masih menari, tak menyadari seseorang yang menatap tajam padanya. Beberapa lama kemudian matanya terbuka, dan betapa terkejutnya melihat orang yang ia cari berdiri di bawah panggung, melihat kearahnya. Tak berapa lama musik pengiring berhenti dan berhenti juga tarian yang Jaejoong lakukan. Tanpa membungkuk, Jaejoong lalu berlari turun dari panggung dan Yunho tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ia cari.

**"Berhenti!"** Jaejoong tidak bisa lari lagi karena Yunho sudah menghadangnya.

"A-ampun, _Ahjussi_. Wa-ktu itu kau mabuk jadi-"

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong sangat ketakutan. Ia takut Yunho akan memukulnya karena berfikir telah di manfaatkan. Alasan Jaejoong langsung pergi kemarin karena takut ketika Yunho bangun akan berfikiran kalau ia pria murahan yang memanfaatkan keadaan demi uang.

"Joongie!" Junsu datang tepat pada waktunya. Pria itu menatap tak suka pada Yunho yang berdiri menghalangi Jaejoong. Ia berfikir kalau Yunho lelaki hidung belang yang mau mengganggu sahabatnya.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa menghalangi Jaejoong?" Tanya Junsu sok pahlawan. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Yunho. Yunho menatap Junsu yang tengah menatapnya juga.

Seketika Yunho tersenyum, "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya punya sedikit urusan dengannya"

Jaejoong berdiri di belakang Junsu seolah-olah Yunho akan segera menerkamnya.

"Joongie ah, sepertinya dia orang baik" Bisik Junsu. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng, menatap takut pada Yunho.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu" Kata Yunho lagi. Ia maju untuk mengambil tangan Jaejoong, lalu membawa pria itu kedepannya.

"Ikut aku" Desis Yunho. Tanpa mempedulikan siapapun Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong yang hanya bisa pasrah, bahkan meninggalkan Yoochun yang kini sudah mabuk di meja bartender.

**BRUK**

Jaejoong meringis, merasakan punggungnya terbentur pintu mobil.

"Ja-jangan, _Ahjussi. Mianhae_..." Rapal Jaejoong terus menerus, matanya terpejam dan wajahnya agak pucat. Yunho hanya diam, memperhatikan tingkah Jaejoong yang begitu aneh. Yunho meletakkan kedua tangannya pada sisi tubuh Jaejoong, mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertunangan saja?" Kata Yunho dengan santainya.

"Apa?" gumam Jaejoong, tak mengerti dengan maksud Yunho. Yunho nyaris tertawa melihat wajah lucu Jaejoong.

"Itu bayaran untuk kemarin malam," Kata Yunho. "Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu kepolisi atas tuduhan pelecehan pada orang mabuk" Lanjutnya santai. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya.

"Ta-tapi, kau yang memaksaku"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku sedang mabuk kemarin. Siapa yang tahu kalau kau sudah menggodaku" Balas Yunho. Sepertinya Jaejoong termakan omongan Yunho.

Jaejoong hampir membuka mulutnya, sebelum Yunho memotong. "Aku tak butuh bantahan, aku korban disini"

"Ta-tapi _Ahjussi_-"

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong"

"Nama yang bagus" Kata Yunho lalu mengambil tangan Jaejoong untuk di genggam. "Aku Jung Yunho" Lanjutnya.

Angin berhembus di sekitar mereka, seolah menyambut bersatunya kedua tangan itu, dan menjadi awal yang baik untuk keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke sela-sela jendela sebuah rumah, mengganggu tidur tenang seorang pria di atas ranjang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam kamar itu.

**Tok tok tok**

"Tuan..tuan.."

Pria itu mengerang karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Tuan muda, Nyonya Jung datang mencari anda" Kata maid yang masih berada di luar kamar.

Satu detik . .

Dua detik . .

Tiga detik . .

Hingga detik yang ke 10 tetap tak ada jawaban dari pria itu.

**"JUNG YUNHO BANGUNLAAH!"**

Suara menggelegar itu langsung mendudukkan pria tadi dari tidurnya. Pria yang ternyata Yunho itu segera bangun untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, dan langsung di hadapkan oleh sosok wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

_"O-omoni"_

"Yunho, umurmu sudah 27 tahun, kenapa masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil?"

Masih dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, Yunho berkata pada ibunya, "Maksud _Omoni_ apa?"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Karam kemarin?"

Yunho tergagap. Tentu saja Karam akan mengadu pada ibunya di tambah sedikit kebohongan.

"Pokoknya siang ini kau harus ikut _Omoni_ fitting baju pertunanganmu" Kata Nyonya Jung. Yunho hanya memasang wajah malas, mulai berfikir kalau sekarang saat yang tepat untuk memulai kebohongannya.

"Aku..ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu, _Omoni_" Kata Yunho dengan lembut. Nyonya Jung memandang curiga kearah anaknya.

"Siapa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Nyonya Jung dengan wajah angkuh. Jaejoong yang duduk ketakutan di depannya hanya menunduk, sedang Yunho hanya memperhatikan kedua orang itu tanpa niat membantu. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Jaejoong, bahkan saat ia mulai mandiri untuk pertama kalinya ia tak pernah setakut ini. Jaejoong terus berdoa dalam hati, semoga ada malaikat tampan yang akan membantunya, tapi yang ada hanya malaikat berwajah iblis yang duduk diam di sampingnya.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong" Kata Jaejoong mencoba bersuara biasa. Nyonya Jung hanya menatap lurus-lurus.

"Kenapa kau mau dengan anakku?" Tanya Nyonya Jung, Yunho langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Seharusnya bukan begitu pertanyaannya.

"_Omoni_, tentu saja karena aku tampan" Protes Yunho.

"Entahlah" Ucapan Jaejoong itu menghentikan protes tak jelas dari Yunho.

"A-aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku mencintainya dengan sendirinya. Cinta tak butuh alasan, iya 'kan?" Kata Jaejoong dewasa. Semalam ia sudah menghapal kata-kata itu puluhan kali.

Nyonya Jung dan Yunho terperangah, terlebih Yunho yang tak menyangka orang yang disangka polos bisa berkata demikian.

'Gomawo, Su ie' Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia jadi ingat wajah Junsu yang mengatakannya dengan serius.

"La-lalu sudah berapa lama kalian bersama? Aku tak pernah tahu Yunho punya teman selain Yoochun" Kata Nyonya Jung kembali meragukan anaknya. Yunho sudah tersungut-sungut.

Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho yang sedang cemberut, "Sekitar 3 hari..eh maksudku 3 bulan" Jaejoong hampir saja mengacaukannya.

Nyonya Jung menghela nafas, lalu melihat pada Yunho, "Walaupun aku meragukanmu, tapi aku percaya padanya" Kata Nyonya Jung sambil menunjuk Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak hamil kan?"

**"MWO?"** Yunho dan Jaejoong bertanya bersamaan.

Yunho menggaruk lehernya gugup dan Jaejoong mengusap perutnya.

'Baru 3 hari dan hanya sekali' Kata mereka kompak dalam hati.

Nyonya Jung memperhatikan itu. Ia tidak heran dengan pemikirannya karena sifat mesum suaminya mendarah daging pada Yunho.

"Tapi Karam lebih baik dari dia" Nyonya Jung tetap bersikeras. Yunho protes dan Jaejoong menunduk dalam. Meskipun ia tidak mengenal siapa itu Karam, tapi ia tahu kalau rencana kebebasannya terancam gagal.

"Tapi _Omoni_, aku tidak mencintai Karam" Protes Yunho. Nyonya Jung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Dia masih kecil, Yun. Kau mau di sangka _Ahjussi _mesum yang suka anak kecil?" Kata Nyonya Jung lalu beranjak pergi, tapi baru beberapa langkah suara Jaejoong terdengar.

"Aku akan buktikan kalau aku lebih baik dari Karam!" Kata Jaejoong lantang. Nyonya Jung tersenyum diam-diam, lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong berdiri dengan tangan yang mengepal. Pria itu langsung melihat kearahnya. Raut wajah Jaejoong berbeda dari sebelumnya, sepertinya jiwa tak takut mati Jaejoong berkibar.

"Aku pernah malu di sekolah karena memakai sepatu bolong, lalu aku bekerja mengumpulkan koin di tempat karaoke untuk membeli sepatu baru. Dan sekarang tidak peduli betapa sulitnya, aku akan membuat ibumu menyukaiku, _Ahjussi_!" Kata Jaejoong panjang, Yunho hanya diam sambil mengagumi ketahanan nafas Jaejoong yang menurutnya unik.

Yah, Jaejoong bertekat ia tidak boleh masuk penjara karena tuduhan pelecehan seksual itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jj itu polos banget yah. Harusnya dia yang ngelaporin Yunho bukan sebaliknya :D

FF ini aneh bin ajaib. Chap depan yang terakhir, semoga banyak yang nunggu ^_^

Aku seneng banyak yang suka sama ff ini. Ah iya, ide ff ini muncul setelah baca manga yang aku agak lupa judulnya, jadi setiap mabuk si seme NC-an sama ukenya, tapi pas uda ilang mabuknya dia lupa pernah tidur sama ukenya, ya gitu deh. Tapi jelas ff ini beda sama manga itu . .

**Review lagi ne ^_^**

**See you next time~**


End file.
